Myotismon's Christmas
by Rayamon
Summary: Myotismon finds a burglar in his house on Christmas Eve and attacks,only to realise too late that the burglar is actually Santa! Now Santa won't deliever his presents and Myo-kun's in for an unhappy Christmas...unless Demidevimon and the Dark Masters have


New Author's note: Some of you may be thinking that this story sounds familiar...and you'd be right! I first uploaded it last year, and, feeling festive, I looked back at it and was _mortified _at some of the mistakes in it! So I decided to redo it in time for this Christmas! No more spelling/grammar mistakes, and some more changes!

A totally pointless note...I redid this while listening to 'Jingle Bells', sung by Cody and TK :D It's amazing!

__

Cody: Takeru-san, what do you think would be a good present for Armadillomon? 

TK: Hmm, how about a muffler?

Cody: I wonder where his neck is...

Honestly, this is on the song! Ohh, the two little psychopaths are feeling Christmas-y ^_^

BTW, it's a Season 01 fic...which is pretty rare itself nowadays! Now, onto the original author's note, and the fic itself! Merry Christmas, everyone! 

  
************************************************************  


Author's note: Here's a Christmas fanfic just for you lot. It's dedicated to everyone who read and reviewed my songfics. It's nice to know I have a few fans out there! And I'm STILL trying to come up with a good title for Mimi's parody. Anyone?

And note that once again the football I'm talking about in this fanfic is the English kind, ie soccer. Just to clear that up.

And I think that Myotismon is trying to take over Britain now. My home town has been covered in thick fog for days now. Looks like I'm having a grey Christmas this year!

Oh, and one more thing…Merry Christmas everyone!

****

Myotismon's Christmas

By Rayamon

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la…" sang Demidevimon, fastening a string of streamers from the ceiling light to the far corner of the room. Finishing that, he fluttered down to a large box on the floor, rummaged round and pulled out a long strip of tinsel.

Vamdemon Myotis, aka Myotismon, walked down the stairs of the house he shared with Demidevimon. After joining a self-help group (Megalomaniacs Anonymous) he had finally got over his desire for world conquest and had settled down in a nice little semi-detached in Odaiba, Tokyo. The Dark Masters lived a few streets away, but that's a different story.

"Morning boss!" said Demidevimon cheerfully.

"Morning DemiD," yawned Myo-kun, using the little bat's nickname. He went into the kitchen and picked up some fruit for breakfast (blood oranges, of course…). Leaving the kettle to boil, he went back into the living room and started peeling his oranges. He watched the Rookie curiously for a few minutes, then spoke up.

"Demidevimon, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm decorating for Christmas!" came the cheerful reply.

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, it's a holiday the humans celebrate. You decorate the house with sparkly stuff, sing carols and watch a lot of TV specials."

"Why?" asked Myotismon, intrigued.

"'Cos some guy called Father Christmas comes down your chimney and leaves you presents under the Christmas tree!"

"Why a tree?" asked Myotismon. Suddenly a thought struck him "Oo, presents!"

"Yep, but we need a tree first! You'll have to go get it 'cos I'm decorating!" said DemiD, draping tinsel over a big picture of Myotismon that hung over the fireplace.

"Oo, I'll get one!" said Myotismon, uncharacteristically excited at the prospect of this Christmas-thing. Grabbing his cape, he was halfway out the door before he remembered something "DemiD, how do you know about Christmas?"

"That TK kid told me."

"Oh. Ok." He started to leave again "But where did you get those decorations from?"

"Nicked them off that TK kid."

"Oh, ok. Bye!" called Myotismon, closing the door behind him.

"Bye!" said Demidevimon, going back to his singing "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaaaay!!"

************************************************************

Myotismon flew over the streets of Odaiba, trying to find a Christmas tree. His search wasn't helped by the fact that there were hordes of humans down below shopping and the fact that it was beginning to snow. Myotismon sneezed as a snowflake landed on his nose. This whole Christmas thing sounded silly anyway, but if he wanted presents, he needed a tree. And just who was this Father Christmas bloke? Although he hated to admit it, he needed to ask for Demidevimon's help on this.

Myo-kun landed on a rooftop and sat on the ledge, pondering. What kind of tree did you need for Christmas anyway? Demidevimon didn't say. Did it have to be a special tree? But he still had enough of his old pride left to not go back and ask DemiD. He was an Ultimate Digimon! He didn't need help from Rookies! Well, it would be nice once in a while, but…

The vampire suddenly noticed something that broke him out of his thoughts. In the distance he could see a glass dome shining in the glow of the cold winter sun. It was the Odaiba Botanical Gardens. A smile crossed his lips. They had to have trees! 

Grinning to himself, Myotismon took to the air and flew off in the direction of the gardens.

************************************************************

Myotismon landed a few feet away from the entrance. He didn't have any money with him, so how was he to get in? Suddenly, an idea struck him.

He entered the dome and went up to the clerk at the desk, who was wearing a pair of rather festive styrofoam antlers.

"One adult's ticket please." 

The clerk, who was looking very bored, pressed a button and a ticket popped up. "That'll be 200 Yen, please."

Myotismon waved his hand in front of the man's face and looked deeply into his eyes "You don't need my money."

The clerk appeared hypnotised "I don't need your money."

"I'm not the vampire you're looking for."

"You're not the vampire I'm looking for." Repeated the clerk.

"I can go about my business."

"You can go about your business." Said the clerk, staring dumbly into space.

"Thanks!" said Myotismon, taking his ticket and running into the dome.

"You're welcome." Said the clerk in monotone, completely unaware of what was going on.

************************************************************

Myotismon walked through the gardens, looking for a decent tree for Christmas. He was still gloating over tricking the clerk. _I guess watching all those Star Wars films paid off…_

Rounding a corner, Myotismon's eyes went absolutely HUGE. Standing there was the most perfect tree ever! He needed a pot to put it in, though…

************************************************************

Running back to the gift shop section of the dome, Myo-kun picked up a big plastic pot. Going past the clerk again, he waved his hand in front of his face. No reaction. Shrugging, Myotismon went back to his tree.

************************************************************

Myotismon put his hands on his hips and glared up at the tree. It was a bit too tall for the living room, so he'd have to cut it higher up. 

Floating into the air, Myotismon judged the best place for him to fell the tree.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" 

Myo-kun's attack cut clean through the trunk, causing the tree to crash to the floor. Gritting his teeth, Myotismon picked up the tree and popped it into the pot. Feeling pleased with himself, Myotismon picked up the pot, but then realised that it was too big to fit through the doors of the Botanical Gardens. Shrugging, Myotismon crashed through the glass ceiling of the dome and flew back towards his house.

************************************************************

Meanwhile…

"You'll love the botanical gardens, Palmon!" said Mimi happily "It's full of all kinds of plants and trees and flowers and stuff!"

"Wow, sounds great!" smiled Palmon as she and her human partner entered the dome.

"Two child tickets, please!" said Mimi. The clerk didn't do anything but stare into the distance "Um…two tickets please!" the clerk still didn't do anything. "Hello! Anyone in there??" asked Mimi, waving her hand in front of the clerk's face.

"You can go about your business…" intoned the clerk, still hypnotised.

"Oh, OK! Come on, Palmon, free entrance!"

"Whoohoo!" cheered Palmon as she and Mimi went into the gardens.

************************************************************

Back to the main story….

"Demidevimon! I'm home!" called Myotismon, struggling to pull the tree through the front door.

"Great!" said Demidevimon, fluttering into the room "Did you get the…ARGH!!!!!"

"What?" asked Myotismon, puzzled. "I got you the tree!"

"I told you to get a Christmas tree! A proper one!"

"But it IS a proper tree!"

"Myotismon, Christmas trees are fir trees. The one you've got is a freakin' TROPICAL PALM TREE!!!"

"Whoops."

Demidevimon sighed "I suppose it'll have to do. Just dump it in the corner and we can decorate it."

"Yippee!" cheered Myotismon, who was beginning to turn into a hyperactive kid.

Demidevimon mushroom-sighed.

************************************************************

Christmas Eve….

"Dashing through the snow…in a one horse open sleigh!" sang Myotismon, brushing his fangs in front of the mirror, despite the fact that he had no reflection because he was a vampire. He'd normally go out at night, being a vampire and all, but since Father Christmas was coming, he decided to go to bed instead. He couldn't get his presents if he wasn't asleep!

"Hurry up in there!!" shouted Demidevimon, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" answered Myotismon, spitting out some water from his mouth. Wiping his chin and putting his dressing gown on, he opened the bathroom door.

"Jeez Myotismon! You take ages in there! Whaddya do in there, try to turn into a Zudomon by staying in the water for ages??"

"No, if I did that I'd end up as a MarineDevimon!"

Demidevimon sighed and fluttered into the bathroom "Well, if you're going bed now, goodnight! And no getting up, or Father Christmas won't come!"

"I know I know!" said Myotismon, going into his bedroom.

************************************************************

Instead of a bed, Myotismon had a coffin (figures). Opening the lid, he took off his dressing gown, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything save his light blue boxer shorts (which had lots of cute little bats on). Getting into his coffin, he closed the lid and fell asleep.

************************************************************

Myotismon woke up with a start. Opening his coffin lid, he looked at his radio-alarm clock. 3AM. What had woke him up?

__

Whoomph.

What was that?? It was coming from downstairs. Myo-kun put his ear to the floor and listened. His eyes went wide with fear when he realised something.

__

Someone was downstairs moving about!!!!

It couldn't be Demidevimon, he was too light to make such a racket. Maybe it was a burglar! Myotismon panicked. He'd never had to face a burglar before!

Looking round the room, Myotismon spotted a telephone on the dresser. Grabbing the receiver, he dialled in a familiar number.

************************************************************

__

*Bring bring! Bring bring!*

A hand stuck out from under a duvet cover and felt around for the phone. Finding it, the hand picked up the receiver and dragged it under the duvet.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Piedmon! It's Myotismon!!"

Piedmon sighed and sat up in bed. Looking at the time on his (glow in the dark) alarm clock, he groaned "It's 3AM, Myotismon! What do you want?"

"Piedmon, you gotta help me! There's a burglar in my house and I'm scared!!"

Piedmon sighed again and pinched the skin on the bridge of his nose "Myotismon, calm down. Let me put it this way. You're a vampire, Ultimate level Digimon. You can control bats and shoot out lightning from your fingertips. You fly and suck blood, not to mention the fact that you're over seven foot tall. The burglar is human. Now, who do you think is going to be the most scared?"

"Um…the burglar?"

"Yes, and who would win if it came to a fight?"

"Um…me?"

"Precisely! Now go stop that burglar and let me get some sleep!"

"Thanks Piedmon, you're a real pal!!" said Myotismon cheerfully, before hanging up.

"Gah." Said Piedmon, hanging up also. Muttering about not getting his beauty sleep, he turned over and promptly fell asleep again.

************************************************************

Myotismon silently opened his bedroom door and slipped out onto the landing. He quietly crept down the stairs, still wearing his bat boxer shorts. Reaching the bottom, the vampire peered through a window on the door that led from the stairs to the living room. Nothing there…wait! There he was! Myotismon could see him now. A rather large guy dressed in red with a huge woolly beard. He had a bulging sack on his back, obviously to put all his ill-gotten gains in. The burglar looked around the room, before going up to Myo-kun's unusual Christmas tree and looking at it oddly.

Myotismon seized his chance.

"HAIKEEBA!!"

Before the burglar could react, Myotismon leapt on him and began to pummel the living daylights out of him. Smacking the thief so hard that he flew to the opposite side of the room, Myotismon grabbed a great big string of tinsel from the tree and proceeded to tie the burglar up.

************************************************************

Demidevimon woke with a start at all the noise. Grumbling, he flipped himself right way up (he had been sleeping upside down, since he was a bat) and yanked off his night-cap (which, despite being worn upside down, hadn't fallen off).

"What in the name of Apocalymon is all that noise?!?" he shouted, before yanking open his own bedroom door and fluttering downstairs.

************************************************************

"Hey!" shouted Demidevimon, flying into the living room "Some people are trying to sleep upstairs! What do you think you're…" he halted in a mid-air and his eyes widened in horror "MYOTISMON!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Myotismon finished tying a knot in the tinsel "I caught this burglar trying to steal all our presents. See, he's got them in his sack!"

"Hey, let me go!" said Myo-kun's captive "Don't you know who I am? I'm Santa Claus!"

"Yeah yeah," scoffed the vampire "But only Father Christmas comes into houses on Christmas Eve, and since you're not him, you must be a burglar!"

"But Myotismon!" shouted Demidevimon "Santa Claus IS Father Christmas! They're the same person!"

"They are?" Myotismon suddenly realised his mistake "Whoops."

Santa managed to struggle out of his tinsel bindings and dusted himself down.

"I have NEVER, in all my years of delivering presents, been treated in such a way! Myotismon, you are a disgrace!" Myotismon cringed at the tongue-lashing.

Santa reached into his sack and pulled out a large present "Here Demidevimon, this is for you. As for YOU, Myotismon…" Myotismon cringed again as Santa reached into his pockets and pulled out…a lump of coal. "You're now on my naughty list and you're staying there! And don't expect any presents off me again save for coal! Goodbye!" Santa tossed Myotismon the lump of coal and disappeared back up the chimney. There was scuffling as his reindeer took off, then silence.

Myotismon looked down at his lump of coal.

"Myotismon?" asked Demidevimon worriedly.

Myo-kun sighed sadly and threw the lump of coal over his shoulder, before dejectedly trailing upstairs, still wearing his boxer shorts.

Demidevimon frowned.

************************************************************

Christmas Day…

Demidevimon happily tore open his present, sending wrapping paper everywhere. Squeaking with delight, he discovered that he'd got an N64 (who cares about the Gamecube? He'd always wanted an N64!). Hugging the box, he looked happily around the room. The tree was in the corner, decorated with lights in the fronds and tinsel wrapped round the trunk. Decorations and holly hung all over the place, and it was indeed Christmas-y. But what was missing…?

Family.

The only family he had- Myotismon.

"Hey, Myotismon!" called Demidevimon, knocking on the vampire's bedroom door "It's Christmas! Aren't you coming downstairs?"

"No…" came the sad reply. Demidevimon's face fell. Poor Myotismon. The little bat didn't want his master and friend unhappy at Christmas time. But what could he do? Then he had an idea.

Fluttering downstairs, he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" came a voice at the other end.

"Piedmon? It's Demidevimon. We need to talk."

************************************************************

Myotismon stood looking out of bedroom window and sighed unhappily. He could see kids, ie the Digi-Destined, playing with their presents. Izzy and Joe were riding about on micro-scooters, Tai and Sora were playing football with a new ball, Matt and Mimi were trying out their new in-line skates, while TK and Kari rode their brand new bikes. Gomamon and Tentomon were stuffing their faces with mince pies, Biyomon had a megaphone and was shouting about 'saving the turkeys', Patamon and Gatomon were riding on their partner's backs as they peddled their bikes, Palmon was curling her petals with some hair rollers, while Gabumon and Agumon were nowhere to be seen.

Myotismon sighed again. They all looked so happy, playing with their new toys. But all he got was a lump of coal, and Santa would never give him any presents ever again after what happened last night. It was indeed a very un-merry Christmas.

Myo-kun flopped dejectedly back into his coffin and closed the lid. He was going to stay in there until the holidays were over.

__

Knock knock knock!

"Who's there?" the vampire sighed, opening his coffin lid.

"It's Demidevimon!" came the reply.

"What do you want?" asked Myotismon, not wanting to talk.

"The Dark Masters are here, boss! And they want to see you!"

"Tell them to go away," said Myotismon, closing the lid again. In the darkness he heard his bedroom door open. There was a scratching noise on top of the coffin, and then Demidevimon lifted up the lid, with great difficulty.

"Oh come on, Myotismon! Even if you don't want to celebrate Christmas, at least come down to say hello! They came all the way from over town just to see you! Can't you at least make an effort to greet them?"

Myotismon looked into Demidevimon's big puppy eyes and sighed "Oh alright then, I'll get up. But the moment they're gone, I'm going back to bed."

"At a boy!" grinned DemiD, fluttering over to Myotismon's wardrobe. Opening it, he pulled out Myo-kun's usual blue outfit. "Now hurry up and get dressed, and I'll tell the Dark Masters that you'll be down in a minute!" With that, Demidevimon left the room.

************************************************************

Myotismon walked slowly down the stairs, his huge shoes clomping down on each step. What in the Digi-World did the Dark Masters want?

Opening the door and stepping into the living room, Myotismon spoke up "OK, what is it you…" he trailed off.

The Dark Masters stood there in the front room, with Demidevimon and Santa. "MERRY CHRISTMAS MYOTISMON!!" everyone but Santa chorused.

"Eh?" asked Myotismon "What's going on?"

Santa stepped forward (after getting poked by Piedmon) "Well, um, Myotismon, it seems that your friends have shown me the error of my ways, and I've…I've decided to take you off my naughty list and put you on my good list instead." Santa started to back off, but bumped into Piedmon. The evil clown glared down at him, and Santa gulped "Oh, and I've also bought your presents. Here you go." He gave Myotismon his sack with his presents in it. Santa Claus turned pleadingly back to Piedmon "can I _please _go now?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness!" cried Santa, running as fast as he could out the back door.

"Hey! Close the door behind you!" shouted Metalseadramon.

"Wow…" said Myotismon, his eyes going all wobbly "You guys went and got Santa just so I could have Christmas…and you did it all for me?"

"Yep! Oh course we did!" said Puppetmon.

"Besides," added Machinedramon "You're our friend!"

Little waterfall animé tears ran down Myo-kun's cheeks "I can't thank you guys enough! It must have took ages to persuade Santa to forgive me!"

"Well…" mumbled Piedmon.

************************************************************

Flashback….

Piedmon hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the Dark Masters. Puppetmon was playing on his (brand new) Gameboy Advance, while Metalseadramon and Machinedramon pulled lots of crackers.

"Quick guys, get your coats, we've got an emergency!"

"Eh? What's the matter?" asked Puppetmon.

"I'll explain on the way! We've gotta get to the North Pole!"

15 minutes later…

The Dark Masters were flying high above Japan en route to the North Pole ('cos all the Dark Masters except Machinedramon could fly, but he'd had a jetpack for Christmas so he wasn't left out).

"So just because Myotismon beat him up, Santa won't give him any presents? What a jerk!" snapped Metalseadramon.

"That's about it." confirmed Piedmon.

"Well when I get my hands on him, I'll kick Santa's big red ass from here to Spiral Mountain!" growled Machinedramon.

"Now now, Machinedramon, I have a better idea…" said Piedmon evilly…

At the North Pole…

Santa flopped down in his armchair, completely worn out. It had been a heck of a night, delivering presents and all. And then there had been that incident with Myotismon…

Mrs. Claus came in with a steak and gave it to her husband, who slapped it over the black eye Myotismon had given him.

"Are you feeling better dear?" asked Mrs Claus (who was actually called Mary, as in Mary Christmas. Get it? Gah…)

"Just about," grumbled Santa. Suddenly, there was lots of scuffling and shouting outside "What's all that noise?" asked Santa, as he and his wife went outside.

Santa stepped out of the door and pulled short at the sight that greeted him. Metalseadramon had curled round all the reindeer, stopping them from escaping and Machinedramon was training his Giga Cannon on the elves. From nowhere, Puppetmon leapt down between Santa and his wife, pointing his mallet straight at Mrs Claus.

"Ah, Mr. Claus. I've been expecting you." Came a cultured voice as Piedmon appeared from around Santa's house.

"What do you want?" asked Santa defensively.

"A little bird, or should I say bat, told me that you didn't give our good friend Myotismon his presents this year. And being such good little Digimon, we decided to come and 'persuade' you to let him have his presents."

"But he beat me up!"

"That was purely a misunderstanding, I assure you." Said Piedmon.

"And what if I refuse?" asked Santa.

"Then Puppetmon turns Mrs. Claus into a string puppet, your reindeer get eaten and your elves get blown up. Simply as that."

"You…you…" growled Santa. Then he sighed "Oh, alright then. I suppose that I did act in haste. I'll let Myotismon have his presents."

"Good," grinned Piedmon "Now mount up your sleigh and lets get going then. There's a very sad vampire waiting for us in Odaiba."

"Right, I'll just check my reindeer and…what happened to my reindeer???"

Metalseadramon turned round, revealing a harness trapped in his teeth. He belched and saw everyone staring at him "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"METALSEADRAMON!!!" screamed Piedmon "You weren't supposed to eat the reindeer!"

"I wasn't?"

"No! Now spit them out right this instant!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Metalseadramon turned round and, with a bit of retching, spat out nine rather soggy reindeer.

Piedmon rolled his eyes "Now that that's over, maybe now we can get back to Odaiba, hmmm?"

************************************************************

Back in the present time…

"And look, Myotismon, we all got you presents too!" said Puppetmon.

"You did? Thank you!" said Myotismon happily.

"Here, open this first," said Machinedramon, giving Myo-kun a parcel. "And this is for you, DemiD."

The two Digimon ripped open their presents to reveal…micro scooters.

"Wow, thanks Machinedramon! I bet these were really hard to get!"

"Well…"

Outside…

Joe and Izzy sat on the pavement curb bawling their eyes out. Sora, who had stopped playing football with Tai, went over to them.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"MACHINEDRAMON STOLE OUR MICRO SCOOTERS!!" wailed the boys.

"But why didn't Gomamon and Tentomon stop him?" asked Sora.

"Look!" sobbed Joe, pointing at the two Digimon.

Gomamon and Tentomon had eaten so many mince pies that they had swollen up like balloons, and their feet couldn't even reach the floor anymore. Between them was a plate with one mince pie on it.

"The pie is mine, Tentomon!" said Gomamon, trying to reach for it. But since his feet didn't reach the floor anymore, he couldn't stretch far enough.

"In your dreams, Gomamon!" said Tentomon, also trying to grab it but not managing to reach it either. The two Digimon began to argue with each other as they tried to reach the last mince pie.

Sora sweatdropped.

Back in Myotismon's house…

"And here's my present!" said Puppetmon, handing Myotismon a box.

"Hey, Mimi and TK dolls! Thanks, Puppetmon!"

Outside…

"Hey Mimi! Mimi, where'd ya go?" called Palmon into the empty streets.

"TK! TK! Where are you TK?" shouted Patamon. Spotting Palmon, he fluttered over "Hey Palmon, have you seen TK around anywhere?"

"No, have you seen Mimi?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh well. Mimi! Where are you?"

"TK! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Back in Myotismon's house…

"Here's my prezzie!" said Metalseadramon, handing Myotismon another present.

"Wow, slippers made out of genuine Garuru fur! Thanks!"

Outside…

"Gabumon, where are you?" shouted Matt.

"Matt, I'm in the bushes!" answered Gabumon.

"What are you in there for?"

"Metalseadramon stole my fur coat! I can't be seen without it! I'm not coming out!"

"Oh come on, don't be a baby!"

"Would you go outside with no clothes on?"

"Well…no."

"And it's exactly the same with me! I'm not shifting until I get my coat back!"

Back in Myotismon's house…

"Now for my present!" said Piedmon.

Myotismon's eyes went HUGE as he ripped open the wrapping and pulled out…a pair of goggles.

"Wow, thank you Piedmon!" he said, putting them on "They look just like Tai's!"

Outside…

"Tai, where are you?" shouted Kari.

"Kari, I'm in the bushes!" answered Tai.

"What are you in there for?"

"Piedmon stole my goggles! I can't be seen without them! I'm not coming out!"

"Oh come on, don't be a baby!"

"Would you go outside with no clothes on?"

"Well…no."

"And it's exactly the same with me! I'm not shifting until I get my coat back!"

Back in Myotismon's house… 

"Hey boss!" said Demidevimon "I got you a present as well! Wait here while I go get it!"

"Eh? What do you mean, go get it?"

"Well, I couldn't leave it in the house in case you found it, so I left it in a VERY safe place. I'll just go get it." said the little bat, flapping away.

Outside…

Sora had her arms around Izzy and Joe, comforting them. "Oh there there, you two! Cheer up, it could be worse!"

"I suppose…" sniffed Izzy "I mean, I still have my…hey! Where's my laptop gone???" Looking around, he caught a glimpse of Demidevimon flying away with his laptop. His bottom lip quivered and he burst into tears again. "WAAAHHH!! DEMIDEVIMON STOLE MY LAPTOP!!!"

Back in Myotismon's house (man this is getting repetitive)…

"Thank you, Demidevimon! It's just what I always wanted!" said Myotismon, hugging his new pineapple laptop.

"Well, now that _that's_ all sorted out," said Piedmon "let's party!

__

And now a song, brought to you by Rayamon and performed by the Dark Masters, Myotismon and Demidevimon 

Dashing through the snow

In a one 'Mon open sleigh

Through the Digi-World we go

Laughing all the way! (ha ha ha!)

There's another Dark Ring,

Ken is here tonight

Oh what fun it is to conquer and sing

The Digital World tonight!

Oh jingle bells

Devimon smells

We all love TK!

Let's bury Joe

In the snow

And then run away!

Jingle bells

Devimon smells

We all love TK!

Let's bury Joe

In the snow

And then run awaaaay!

"Ah, thank you guys!" said Myotismon happily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Myo-kun!" said everyone.

"Heeeey!!" whined Puppetmon "Demidevimon keeps beating me at Pokémon Stadium!"

"That'll teach you to use rare candies all the time!" sniggered Demidevimon.

"Why you…PUPPET PUMMEL!!"

"Ow! That does it! DEMI DART!!"

"Don't ya just love Christmas?" asked Piedmon, fondly watching Puppetmon and Demidevimon beat each other up.

"Sure do," said Myotismon, raising his glass of sherry and having a sip.

"Do you think we should break them up?" asked Machinedramon, nodding his head towards Puppetmon and Demidevimon.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"NAH!"

****

THE END

"Hey!" shouted Tai "Rayamon, you meanie! You picked on us in this fanfic!"

__

Sorry guys, but this fanfic was about Myotismon and the Dark Masters, not you!

Matt stepped up "It's bad enough you bash us with songs, now you're getting everyone else to pick on us!"

__

That's not true! Come on, lighten up! It's Christmas!

"I'll give you lighten up!" shouted Joe.

__

Don't even think about it, Jyou-kun, or else!

"Or else what?"

__

I'll write you into a Jyouyako fanfic!

"You wouldn't dare!"

__

Well no, I wouldn't, but I'll do this!

For no apparent reason, a Christmas pudding landed on Joe's head.

__

I love being a fanfic authoress! ^_^

****

THE (true) END!


End file.
